Maximum Ride: Fun with the flock
by sss396
Summary: I really couldnt think of a good title. Max has some choices to make. The flock meets some old rivals and friends. Saving the world action included! Maximum Ride! Major Fax!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My first Story so I hope you like it! Plz Review! Here's the first Chapter…**

**AN: Oh and I know it may not sound like max but im tryin….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, JP does….**

Chapter 1

Max's P.O.V

"Oh God." Max thought as they flew closer to her mom's (Dr. Valencia Martinez's) house.

"Max?" Fang said. He looked at her questioningly, she could tell.

"I'm fine just nervous."

"Why?"

Max flushed, she didn't like talking about her feelings openly, let alone with Fang. Fang was still looking at her but she gave him a look that said 'Not right now!' He looked away. She started to fly faster when she realized that she still had the flock behind her. She slowed down and dived, preparing to land.

"Max!" Ella shouted as she ran out of the house. Ella ran up to Max and gave her a hug.

"Glad to see your all here!" said Dr. Martinez.

"Hi mom!" I said. Probably all I could manage since I'm not that great at being emotional.

The rest of the flock landed behind me and exchanged greetings with Ella and Mom.

My head turned towards the house at the sound of the front door opening. Magnolia lumbered out on a pink leash, Jeb following. Jeb looked at me and nodded.

"Hello Max!" He called enthusiastically.

"Hi Jeb." I restrained myself from saying something sarcastic at the end of my greeting, after all it was Thanksgiving.

Jeb said hi to the rest of the flock and walked off with Magnolia. My mom, Ella, the flock, and I all headed into the house.

"Well, it's pretty late have you guys had dinner?" Mom asked.

I shook my head yes. We had stopped at a café on the way here. I looked at a clock on the wall: already 9:00 p.m.

"We picked out a movie for everyone to watch." Ella said.

We headed towards the living room and all sat down to watch a sappy romance movie. The movie was about a girl who kept pushing her boyfriend away and they both loved each other like crazy. But guess what? The guy ended up with some other girl! How lame is that. Gazzy started to complain so I took him upstairs to tuck him in. I did not want to see the rest if the movie, so I went up to my room to unpack my clothes.

Once I had finished unpacking I took a shower to get the grime off, and get this I actually brushed my hair. I started to think about the movie. It actually sounded like moi. I quickly dressed into and old t-shirt. I was laying face down on the bed when the hair on my neck stood up.

**Did you like it? I know kinda borin but it gets better in chapter 2 so ill keep writin. Plz review.**


	2. Faxness

**Hey Thanks for the tip! I honestly try not to do that but its kind of a habit so ill try my hardest! Keep reviewing and I love suggestions and tips! Let me know if I switch from third person to first person without a break!**

**Onward with chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of its awesome characters!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Fang!" I said irritated. I sat up and turned around. Fang wasn't there or at least I couldn't see him. His new 'invisible' skill was incredibly annoying.

I started to get up and walk towards the doorway. I walked into him halfway there and about had a heart attack. Now I could see him. I lightly punched him in the shoulder.

He laughed and looked at me. His eyes were curious but his face didn't give it away.

"Max, we need to talk."

"_Oh no!" _I thought. Right then the voice decided to pop into my head almost giving me a heart attack.

"_Max." _it said.

"_You need to tell him how you feel." _said the voice.

"_Okay voice, if I have more than just regular feelings for Fang I can barely admit them to myself let alone him!" _I thought back.

"Max? Are you okay?" Fang asked.

"Yah I was just thinking." I wasn't going to tell him the voice had eavesdropped on our conversation, which might turn into a fistfight knowing Fang and me.

"Look Max. I know that you and I both hated Virginia, I also know about Antarctica-"

"Fang-"I interrupted.

"I really don't-"

He cut me off "Max, just listen."

"What I said back in Antarctica was true and you know it. I know your gonna be mad at me for saying this, but its true you obviously like me back. I mean what about all that stuff you said when your mom took the chip out of your arm or why you acted so jealous around Brigid?"

My eyes narrowed at him.

"You know what Fang? I only said that stuff because I was being pumped with those drugs. And," I stopped I didn't know what to say about Brigid.

"Oh come on Max! 'You needed to get some air!?' You and I both know that's not true. You just didn't want to see me and Brigid together!" Fang said.

I was about to say that's not true but Fang continued.

"There was certainly enough room for you to stretch your wings." He stared at me with those dark eyes. But I was definitely confused about my feelings for Fang. I felt like punching him and kissing him at the same time. I stared at him. I didn't know how to respond, I was speechless. How's that for rapier wit eh? I bit my lip, I couldn't even lie to him, he would know.

I looked down, I looked up again glaring. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. He turned away, I glared after him.

"I'm going to talk to a friend." He mumbled.

"Aww is Dr. Brigid not enough for you?" I muttered sarcastically.

Before I knew it Fang had turned around and shoved me. Luckily my bed was behind me and broke my fall. Fang was going to do something else but Angel walked in wincing. She had heard Fang and my thoughts. She looked at us and I sat up kicking Fang in the process. He turned to glare and walked out.

"Max, why were you-"she looked at me.

"Never mind Max. Can we go flying?"

"Sure." I said. I glanced at the clock it was 12 p.m. everyone else must be asleep.

I walked out of the door of my room Angel followed. We both opened the screen door and spreading my wings me and Angel flew gracefully gliding above the houses and trees. We returned to the house, leaving our wings out to cool off. Angel ran up the stairs

"Night Max!" she called.

I poured myself a glass of water and walked up the stairs.

**Ok next chapter is coming after I publish this on ill start workin on it!**

**Review! Thanks for the tips!**


End file.
